


Distraction

by trekqueen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekqueen/pseuds/trekqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir has been having a hard time lately, he needs some relaxation... and perhaps attention. This if a fun little one-shot for Rhapsody the Bard's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhapsody the Bard (Rhapsody)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not make anything financially off of my fan fiction. All rights belong to Paramount and the Great Bird of the Galaxy.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a fun little one-shot for Rhapsody's birthday.

**Distraction**

“Why the long face, Doctor?”

Glancing up from his half-empty mug, Chief Medical Officer Julian Bashir looked into the beady eyes of the Ferengi bar owner. Barely paying Quark any heed, Bashir downed the rest of his beverage in one gulp before slamming it down on the table.

“I assume you already know exactly what is bothering me, Quark,” the Starfleet officer said with a touch of sarcasm and bitterness.

“And what kind of bartender would I be if I did not know the goings-on of my patrons?” Quark said and wagged a finger in his face. “A terrible one, which means bad for business, that’s what! As Rule of Acquisition Number Seven states: ‘Keep your ears open.’”

“I never thought of you being a gossip,” Bashir said solemnly.

Quark huffed and sneered as he leaned over the bar toward the doctor, “There’s a great difference between gossiping and knowing things. Do I need to tell you what Rule Number 74 is? ‘Knowledge equals profit.’ Simply listening to people can help you learn a great deal… that and a few bottles of Kanar. Besides, Morn talks so much about everyone and everything he sees here, I could write a book daily!”

“Talking about my problems is the least of my desires at the moment,” Bashir sighed. “I am certainly not near drunk enough to even be tricked into doing so.”

“That look of yours tells me enough of what I need to know,” the Ferengi said. “Plus, I saw you saying your farewells to O’Brien at the airlock.”

“Miles left a week ago! You are acting as if it just happened,” Bashir exclaimed.

“Time does not matter, you’re just as bored and lonesome as the moment that airlock door shut between you two,” Quark said, refilling Bashir’s mug with beer. “You still have time to ask him to come back, Doctor. A week is only halfway to Earth; although, Keiko might not be happy about that…”

“Quark, that is the most preposterous idea I have ever heard,” Bashir scoffed. “He is on a starship with hundreds of other people with their own places and stops to get to, not a small transport ship that can easily turn around. I would never ask that of him simply because I miss his company! Plus, both his and Keiko’s family want to meet Kirayoshi so I will not dare even think of doing that to Miles.”

The Ferengi watched Bashir for a moment, running a green nail-tipped finger along one of his large lobes. A sparkle peeked in his eye as a sly, knowing grin spread across his face, baring his pointed teeth.

“Ah… it is more than just O’Brien, isn’t it?” Quark smirked. “You have not been quite the same since we all came back from that vacation on Risa or that incarceration of yours by the Dominion. Are you feeling the need for more than just the companionship of your dearest friend? Perhaps female enjoyment? You certainly had plenty of it there with others… not to mention before that with Leeta.”

“I do not miss Leeta and the answer is no. That is none of your business, Quark,” Bashir grumbled. “Why am I even entertaining this ridiculous conversation with you?”

“Because you know I am right,” the barkeep’s smile grew wider. “And you were probably waiting to see if anything deliciously beautiful might come walking through my door.”

“By now you should know me better than some brute to proposition a woman,” Bashir said angrily. “I may try to charm her, but never would I approach one without the most sincere intentions.”

“Have it your way,” Quark said, throwing his hands up in the air. “You hu-mans really don’t know how to have a good time.”

Shaking his head, Bashir sighed, feeling his emotional turmoil start to cool from the boiling heat it had approached. Looking into his mug, he saw he had not drank any of the beer that Quark had refilled his mug with. Not feeling thirsty or wanting the alcoholic beverage any longer, he rose from the barstool and headed for the door. The previous two mugs were not impairing him too much but Bashir did feel the lightness in his step and slight topsy-turvy feeling as he wandered along the pathway of the Promenade. A few fellow officers and Bajoran militia nodded a polite greeting as they passed and he tried his best not to look tipsy. He finally made it to the lift and gave the command to have it go to his section of the habitat ring.

Holding onto the rail, Bashir shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He tried to avoid letting Quark get under his skin so easily the past few years but this night he had let his guard down. O’Brien’s leave to Earth for a vacation holiday was just the tip of the problem. Quark was right in his assertion: Bashir had not been himself since the Risa trip where he and Leeta had broken off their relationship. They both had sought attentions from the gorgeous and welcoming Risan inhabitants but the flings meant nothing really to Bashir in the end. Now he was alone and the need for companionship had returned. It did not help him any either when Leeta had confessed her desire for Quark’s brother, Rom. The doctor could not even imagine comparing the bumbling Ferengi to himself. The doors to the lift opened but it was not quite yet at his destination.

“Julian, what is the matter? You don’t look so well,” Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax commented as she hopped into the lift.

“I am fine, just a little tired,” he quickly looked up and smiled then saw Major Kira Nerys behind the Trill.

“You better get some rest then, Doctor,” Kira added on to the conversation. “That transport with the sick Bajoran orphans is arriving tomorrow.”

“Ah, I forgot about that,” Bashir sighed, leaning his head back against the bulkhead wall as the two women joined him in the lift and it started up again. “Do not worry though, I already made all the preparations weeks in advance.”

“Good to hear it,” the Bajoran woman nodded, being in typical professional personality.

The lift stopped and Dax stepped off alone.

“See you two later,” she grinned. “I’m off to a date with Worf and I need to get ready.”

“Have a good time,” Kira said before the doors closed shut and the lift went onward.

Dax’s mentioning of Worf was another thing that had been rubbing Bashir badly since his return from the Dominion prison he had been kept at for two months. A Romulan Tal Shiar operative, General Martok, Garak, and Worf… they all worked together to escape. When they came home as heroes, everyone had someone to return to but himself. Martok had his wife and family, Klingon household chanting his name in reverence. Worf returned to his beloved Jadzia Dax who jumped him the minute she saw him. Garak had Ziyal, no matter how much he denied her affections and she called him her champion. Bashir even supposed the cold-hearted, harsh Romulan woman had loving arms she returned to upon her escape.

No one greeted Bashir with loving caresses and whispered worries when he came back. He got congratulatory commendations but there was still that uncertainty of trust he could see in people’s eyes. Was this truly their Bashir and not another Changeling doppelganger to fool them while learning secrets? He could not begrudge them because of their fears, but it still further made his situation problematic since none would approach him.

“They are such a great couple,” Kira broke Bashir’s reverie.

“Indeed they are,” Bashir agreed with a forced smile then tried to change the subject from Worf and Dax’s relationship, especially since he still desired the Trill. “How are you and Shakaar doing, Major?”

“Oh,” Kira said, hesitating before continuing. “We no longer are together.”

“I apologize, I did not know,” Bashir confessed.

“No one knows yet really,” the petite Bajoran woman sighed. “Dax does and Captain Sisko because it does have to do with my job to some extent.”

“It should not though,” Bashir frowned. “That is your own business. Not Bajor’s Provisional Government or Starfleet’s.”

“Saying it does not change the circumstances,” Kira sighed. “Shakaar is a prominent person in Bajor’s future, all eyes were on us.”

“And you aren’t?” Bashir perked an eyebrow. “Kira, you’ve fought for Bajor all your life and always value her over your own life and happiness. You should enjoy yourself once in a while.”

Kira laughed, a sarcastic but pained sound.

“Who would want to be with a short fuse like me? All I do is push people away.”

The lift stopped finally at the level of Bashir’s quarters. He stepped off slowly but stopped in front of her.

“I am certain you will find someone, Kira,” he smiled. “You never know who among us might be pining away for your attention.”

“Do you?” she asked bluntly. “If you recall, there was that one time Ambassador Troi was here and infected us all with that… strange Betazoid menopause she was having. You yourself said that there had to be some base feelings somewhere for us to react the way we all did.”

“Oh, no. No that was just a boyhood crush of mine,” Bashir stuttered for a moment, trying not to blush. “It has been a while since I even thought of that.”

“I see,” she answered.

“Though, I have to say I can see somewhat why Bareil enjoyed you so much, and perhaps Shakaar as well,” the doctor said.

“Why’s that?” Kira said with a curious, perked eyebrow.

“That was a magnificent kiss you gave me,” he grinned, his good-natured humor easing the situation a little.

“The one that never seemed to end?” Kira laughed. “I don’t know what got into me.”

“Me neither,” Bashir chuckled.

Silence suddenly settled between them and Bashir dropped his gaze as his boot fiddled with the edge of the carpet starting to buckle against the metal edging of the lift.

“Well, goodnight,” Bashir said and turned on his heel toward his room.

“Julian, wait.”

Before Bashir could say anything, he found Kira wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Their lips met in a soft touch but it quickly turned needful as Bashir took Kira in his embrace. They pulled apart after a minute, breathing heavily.

“Better than I remember it,” he smiled, his nervousness disappearing.

Kira laughed, letting Bashir see some of her defenses disappear to let the real Kira be shown. He tightened his hold around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Ever since Antos died it hasn’t been the same,” she sighed. “Shakaar was interesting and different but I needed to separate myself from him. It not longer was what it had been, not since Kirayoshi was born. Yet, I have felt so alone…”

“You are not alone,” Bashir said, lifting her chin for her to look at him, then caressing her face gently. “I have had the same feelings as of late… outcast and whispered about. All I want is some comfort.”

“I don’t blame you,” Kira agreed. “So much has happened recently. And everyone’s so nervous about an impending invasion from the Dominion.”

“Almost like we need to get lost in a fantasy to get away from reality for a moment,” he continued the thought for her.

“That is a good idea,” she answered, leaning into his touch as Bashir cupped her cheek. “Even if it is just once, something the both of us need.”

Taking her hand in his, Bashir led Kira down the hallway to his quarters. Once inside the doorway, the passionate side he had experienced years before was unleashed. Her hands roved across his body as he struggled to find coherence in sustaining this chance for the both of them. Kira was always so uptight and strict in how she made others perceive her, but she could not keep the façade up all the time. This was her moment to let go as was his.

Bashir’s belt was torn off as he reached for Kira’s tunic zipper, releasing her from the confines of duty and rules. The ecstatic joining of their mouths continued and he slipped his hands under her shirt, pulling it up and over her head before tossing it to the floor. Kira had managed to get through his own uniform and unclasp the outer jacket. Her warms hands sneaking down his pants were nearly too much for him to take, especially as they snaked closer to this pulsating shaft. A soft moan emanated from his throat and he felt her grin against his neck where she had begun to nibble his skin.

Gently and carefully, Bashir led them to the nearby couch, tossing clothing and pants as they moved along. They collapsed upon it, Bashir pulling Kira down on top of him in a straddle. His mouth followed the line of her white bra over her smaller, perky breasts, nuzzling in their warmth and relishing the feel of soft flesh beneath his mouth. Her opening rubbed over his length, enticing him to do more, to take her right there on the sofa. Her undergarments were gone within seconds and Bashir fumbled with his own to hurry in claiming his prize.

“Hold on,” she teased. “We should take our time.”

Gasping at the sudden warmth and sensations, Bashir shuddered under Kira’s talented tongue and hands while she swallowed and sucked on his shaft. Closer and closer to the edge she brought him but Bashir held on, wanting to never forget her ministrations. Her nails raked along his sides, leaving red ridges along his skin, but Bashir did not notice. All he felt was the swish of a tongue over his sensitive tip and the pumping over the whole of it.

With a cry, he released at his climax. He felt Kira swallow his seed greedily without pause and he collapsed further into the cushions below him. He was still catching his breath when she leaned over him, a coy smile spreading over her face.

“Your turn,” she smiled, lying back against the pillows of the other side. “I’m waiting.”

“I am beyond waiting…” he grinned.

“Doctor, are you all right?”

Snapping his head to the side and opening his eyes, Bashir realized he was standing. Well, not quite standing, but leaning against the bulkhead of the lift. Kira and Dax stared back at him strangely.

“You seemed to have dozed off there for a moment,” Kira commented.

“Oh…” Bashir said in shock. “Um, did I say anything.”

“No, just some strange noises and sleeping while standing,” Dax shrugged. “You really should go to bed soon, Julian.”

Bashir watched as the two women exited the lift at the next stop, glad that he was lucky enough not to have embarrassed himself overly much during his vivid dream.

“Ah, if only it were real…”


End file.
